diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Master Necromancer Ordan
|Act V (Diablo III)}} Master Necromaner Ordan is an NPC in of Diablo III. Biography Ordan was a renowned teacher of the Priests of Rathma. He and his fellow masters studied the Great Cycle of Being for many years. The Bloodtide Blade was his favored scythe, and he was so devoted to the weapon that he would rather part with his life than have it leave his side.Diablo III, Bloodtide Blade Dark portents came to the priests after the destruction of the Worldstone, and Ordan and his fellow masters began trying to decipher them. It was clear that something terrible was coming, but none could pinpoint the exact nature this disaster would take. The Chosen One day, far removed from the Necropolis, Ordan came across a village. A group of children had discovered a bird's nest with newly hatched eggs, but one of the eggs had fallen to the ground, leaving the dead bird inside. Ordan saw one of the children cradling the creature in her hands. He closed his hands around the egg, and using his powers of necromancy, resurrected the bird in skeletal form. He simply asked the girl, "do you wish to learn?", and she accepted. Weeks later, they arrived at the Necropolis. Ordan declared to his fellow priests that he had found his apprentice, and over the years, he instructed her in necromancy, physical combat, and academia. With the girl now an adult, he approached her and told his student that she had nothing left to learn within the halls of the Necropolis, but that wasn't to say that her teaching was over. The following day, they departed the Necropolis, and after travelling by land and sea, arrived at his student's old village. The village had been destroyed by cultists, and its inhabitants, including her former friends, slaughtered. As the cultists attacked them, he ordered her to raise skeletons from the corpses of the villagers, and she did so, using the undead warriors to kill the cultists. Ordan congratulated her, but told her that she would have to be faster next time.The Chosen Reaper of Souls As the End of Days neared, Ordan's student left the Priests of Rathma before they were finished with their training. Ordan let them go, as he knew that in the future, the student would perish in a coming attack. Sure enough, the Priests did indeed do battle with the Reapers, as Malthael assaulted Sanctuary, and Ordan was among those killed. His soul wound up in the Pandemonium Fortress, as with the souls of many others from across the world. He instructed some of these spirits to provide aid to their own allies. Ordan himself provided instruction to his former student, who had come to the fortress seeking Malthael. Ordan instructed them to become one with death, so that they might defeat the fallen angel. Before the Necromancer departed to face the angel, Ordan requested that they take leadership of the Priests of Rathma, as Deathspeaker Jurdann was among the fallen.Diablo III, Act V In-game Master Ordan appears in the Pandemonium Fortress when playing as the Necromancer. References Category:Necromancers